La Fortuna
by puhpallura
Summary: La Fortunan kasino on kaupungin sykkivä sydän. La Fortuna toimii myös rikollisten pelikenttänä. Levottomuuksien alla jokainen pelkää rakkaidensa puolesta. Rikollisen vauhdikkaalla elämällä on myös kääntöpuolensa.
1. Luku 1

Pitkä, harteikas mies tutki viiltävällä katseellaan pöydälle asetettuja erinäisiä valokuvia ja muistiinpanoja. Hänen edessään lojui valtava määrä tietoa. Tietoa, joka koski kaupungin järjestäytynyttä rikollisuutta. Tämä kyseinen kaupunki oli tunnettu rikollisuuden määrästään, jota tavallinen virkavalta ei pystynyt hallitsemaan. Puolet virkavallasta oli korruption mädättämää ja osa rikosvyyhtiä. Poliisipäällikkö huokaisi tilanteen toivottomuudelle ja otti ensimmäisen valokuvan käsiinsä.

Kuva oli otettu La Fortunan kasinossa. Kasino oli suosituin ja villein juhlapaikka, jossa juhlinta ei katsonut päivää eikä aikaa. Kasinon suojissa kokoontui suuria joukkoja kylmäverisiä rikollisia, jotka ovat toinen toistaan kieroutuneempia. Tavallisella, kuuliaisella kansalla ei ollut La Fortunaan asiaa. Vartijat pitivät huolta siitä, että La Fortunaan astui vain ihmisiä, joilla oli suhteita tai rahaa.

Hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi nopeasti keskellä istuvaan ryhdikkääseen mieheen. Mies oli yli kuudenkymmenen, mutta ikäänsä nähden valppaan ja hyväkuntoisen oloinen. Hänellä oli jäänsiniset silmät, joiden laskelmoiva katse välittyi valokuvankin läpi. Pitkähiuksisen miehen yläpuolelle oli kirjoitettu sotkuisin kirjaimin nimi _Aldric Beilschmidt_. Tämä saksalainen mies oli La Fortunan nykyinen omistaja. Hän oli ottanut La Fortunan haltuunsa ystävänsä ja liikekumppaninsa Romulus Vargaksen ennenaikaisen kuoleman jälkeen.

Vahva käsi Aldricin olkapäällä kuului tämän pojanpojalle ja perijälle Ludwig Beilschmidtille. Hän oli pitkä ja voimakkaan näköinen mies, ja sai vieressään seisovan solakan miehen näyttämään pikkuruiselta. Ludwig oli vielä nuori, vasta 20-vuotias, mutta hänen vahvoille harteilleen oli laskettu taakka vastuusta La Fortunan suhteen. Oli yleisessä tiedossa, että rikosten ja juhlinnan vauhdikkaassa maailmassa ihmisen päivät olivat lyhyet. Aldric Beilschmidt oli jotenkin kummasti selvinnyt näinkin pitkälle, mutta Ludwigin oli oltava valmiina astumaan isoisänsä kenkiin. Siististi sliipatut vaaleat ja vaaleansiniset silmät vakavien kulmien kielivät velvollisuudentuntoisesta ja huolellisesta ihmisestä.

Ludwigilla oli myös veli, joka oli huhujen mukaan kieltäytynyt La Fortunan perimisestä jatkaakseen huoletonta ja juhlantäytteistä elämäänsä. Tämä kyseinen veli, Gilbert Beilschmidt, virnuili haudanvakavasta veljestään poiketen riehakkaasti isoisänsä toisella puolella. Miehen valkoiset hiukset, kalmankalpea iho ja punaisen sävyiset silmät saivat kylmät väreet kulkemaan poliisipäällikön selkäpiissä. Gilbert Beilschmidt oli paholaisen oma kuva, joka oli poliisilaitoksen sisällä tunnettu raakuudestaan.

Näiden vaaleiden, saksalaisten miesten lisäksi kuvassa oli kuitenkin kolme muutakin henkilöä. Jokainen kyseisestä kolmikosta oli ruskettunut ja tummahipiäinen. Yksi miehistä oli kuitenkin kahta muuta vanhempi, pidempi ja harteikkaampi. Muistiinpanot paljastivat miehen olevan nimeltään Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, espanjalainen ja edesmenneen Romulus Vargaksen luotettu työntekijä. Antonio hymyili leveästi kuvassa, mutta se ei vähentänyt miehestä hohkaavaa uhkaavaa vaikutelmaa. Antonio oli tunnettu poliisilaitoksella johtuen aikaisemmasta yhteistyöstään latinoiden huumekartellien ja jengien kanssa.

Poliisipäällikkö kiinnitti katseensa kahteen nuorempaan mieheen, ja päätteli nopeasti heidän olevan kaksosia. Nämä kaksoset eivät voineet olla ketään muita kuin Romulus Vargaksen lapsenlapsia. Feliciano ja Lovino Vargas, jotka olivat juuri tulleet 18 vuoden ikään, olivat identtisen näköisiä meripihkan väristen silmiensä ja ruskeiden kiharoidensa kanssa. Molemmat pojat olivat muita lyhyempiä ja rakenteeltaan hentoisia. Kalliit merkkivaatteet ja kultaiset korut heidän yllään huokuivat ylellisyyttä ja mahtipontisuutta verrattuna muihin kuvan henkilöihin, jotka olivat pukeutuneet selvästi vaatimattommin.

Poliisilaitos ei tiennyt vielä paljoakaan italialaisista kaksosista, tai siitä mihin he pystyivät, mikä huoletti poliisipäällikköä. Vanha Aldric Beilschmidt oli pitänyt pojat visusti piilossa vaaroilta ja julkisuudelta viime vuoden ajan.

Poliisipäällikkö hätkähti huomatessaan kellon lyövän jo kymmentä. Hänen oli parasta lähteä kotiin. Öinen kaupunki oli monille vaarallinen, etenkin poliisilaitoksen johtajalle.

…

"Lovi, Lovi! Mennään! Luddy odottaa meitä!"

"Sinun ei tarvitse vittu huutaa minulle, eiköhän se peruna-aivo pysty odottamaan vielä hetken!"

"Lovi, Lovi! Missä minun puhelimeni on ?"

"Feli, turpa kiinni, en pysty keskittymään. Katso nyt, pilasit hiukseni."

"Minusta ne näyttävät hyvältä. Lovi, mitä pidät paidastani?"

"FELICIANO, tuo on minun paitani!"

Ludwig huokaisi raskaasti kuullessaan metelin yläkerrassa ja vilkaisi kelloa ranteessaan. Kello löi jo kymmentä. Oli lauantai-ilta, ja heidän läsnäoloaan odotettiin La Fortunalla. Ludwig oli tottunut odottelemaan italialaiskaksosia ja tiesi, ettei heitä kannattaisi hoputtaa. Gilbert oli kuitenkin tänään normaalia kärsimättömämpi, ja vaelteli malttamattomana edestakaisin aulaa. Gilbert oli viime aikoina viettänyt tavallistakin enemmän aikaa kasinolla. Ludwig ihmetteli veljensä hinkua lähteä, sillä häntä itseään ei houkuttanut meluntäytteinen ja tunkkainen kasino.

"Ludwig, voisitko mennä sanomaan noille pirun tyhjäpäille, että meillä on kiire?" Gilbert tiuskaisi ja istui hänen viereensä. Ludwigin huomio kiinnittyi Gilbertin siistiin pukuun. Yleensä hänen veljensä suosi rennommin pukeutumista kasinolle, eikä Ludwig voinut olla ihmettelemättä syytä veljensä käytökselle.

"Hoputtaminen ei auta, uskoisit jo. He tulevat ihan pian", Ludwig totesi.

Samalla sekunnilla portaista kuului kovaäänistä tömistelyä ja italiankielistä kiroilua. Hän oli pukeutunut tapansa mukaan tyylikkäästi punaiseen silkkipaitaan ja mustiin tiukkoihin housuihin. Lovino tuijotti äkäisesti vierekkäin istuvia saksalaisveljeksiä.

"Mitä te siinä möllötätte? Eikö meillä ollutkaan kiire helvetti soikoon? Missä Antonio on?"

Ennen kuin Ludwig tai Gilbert ehtivät vastaamaan italialaisen tivauksiin, Feliciano hyppelehti alakertaan. Hänellä oli veljensä vaatteisiin sopivat valkoinen silkkipaita ja samanlaiset mustat housut. Ludwig tunsi veren virtaavan päästään jonnekin muualle katsellessaan tiukkoja housuja italialaisen päällä, mutta pakotti itsensä nopeasti maan tasalle.

"Lovi, älä ole niin ilkeä. Nyt me voimme lähteä. Minä haluan istua Luddyn vieressä!", Feliciano hihkaisi ja Ludwig tunsi punan nousevan poskilleen. Siitä asti kun Aldric oli ottanut energiset italialaiset siipensä alle noin vuosi sitten, Ludwig oli huomannut tykästyvänsä ystävällisempään italialaiseen. Gilbert luonnollisesti huomasi pikkuveljensä ahdingon ja nauroi tälle ivallisesti.

Aldric odotti heitä auton kyydissä. Hän vilkaisi kelloaan ja loi kyllästyneen katseen Gilbertiin, joka kohautti olkiaan ja mutisi jotain hitaista italialaisista. Gilbert hyppäsi auton rattiin ja Ludwig kömpi italialaisten keskelle takapenkille. Lovino ei pitänyt tästä järjestelmästä ja oli jo protestoimassa, kunnes Aldric kääntyi katsomaan tätä tiukasti.

"Pitäkää kiinni, penikat. Gilbert Beilschmidtin ohjaama matka La Fortunalle alkaa."


	2. Luku 2

Gilbert hymähti itsekseen katsellessaan pikkuveljeään istumassa yksin nurkkapöydässä tuoppi olutta edessään. Ludwigin katse oli naulattuna tanssilattialla hyörivään italialaiseen. Feliciano pyöri ja jutteli moneen suuntaan, vallaton hymy ruskettuneilla kasvoillaan ja sormuksin täytetyt sormet viinilasin ympärillä. Ludwig seurasi tarkasti miehen liikkeitä tämän kääntäessä päätään kuullakseen keskustelukumppaninsa sanat paremmin, heilauttaen samalla ruskeita kiharoitaan.

Gilbert päivitteli mielessään pikkuveljensä saamattomuutta, sillä olihan se ilmiselvää, että pieni italialainen oli sekoittanut Ludwigin pasmat lopullisesti. Gilbert muisti elävästi sen päivän, kun heidän isoisänsä Aldric oli saapunut kotiin mukanaan kaksi italialaista poikaa. Pojat olivat olleet tuolloin 16-vuotiaita pilalle hemmoteltuja kakaroita, joiden kasvatuksessa Romulus Vargas oli ollut ehkä turhan lempeä. Temperamenttisten italialaisten itkuisat riidat ja ainainen huuto olivat tuoneet väriä saksalaisten elämään, mullistaen heidän harmaan arkensa. Kankea ja vanha Aldric oli ollut monta kertaa sydänkohtauksen partaalla italialaisten takia, sillä etenkin Lovino osasi halutessaan olla hyvinkin hankala ja pojan tulinen luonne oli monta kertaa testannut Aldricin kärsivällisyyttä. Ajan myötä pojat olivat onneksi sopeutuneet saksalaisten kanssa elämiseen, Feliciano hieman nopeammin kuin kaksoisveljensä. Miellyttävä ja eloisa Feliciano oli samantien kiintynyt Ludwigiin, joka oli aluksi hieman hämmillään italialaisen tarrautumisesta häneen. Ludwig oli kuitenkin ottanut nopeasti asiakseen pitää huolta hajamielisestä ja joka paikkaan rönsyilevästä Felicianosta. Gilbert vain toivoi, että joskus Ludwig yrittäisi pitää hauskaa Felicianon kanssa, eikä vain katsella Felicianon pitävän hauskaa muiden kanssa. Hänen veljensä oli niin jähmeä, että käyttäytyi nuoresta iästään huolimatta kuin vanha mies.

Gilbert havahtui tilanteen koomisuuteen. Mitä hän teki vakoilemassa ja analysoimassa veljensä säälittävää rakkauselämää? Hän naurahti itselleen, ja päätti lähteä kohti ravintolan puolta. Vaikka Gilbert oli nuori mies, vasta 25 vuoden ikäinen, niin monien vuosien runsas ja railakas juhliminen oli hieman heikentänyt hänen sietokykyään teknomusiikkia ja neonvärisiä diskovaloja kohtaan. Ei sillä, että hän sitä kellekään tietenkään myöntäisi, mutta hän kaipasi pois musiikin pauhusta ravintolan puolelle. Albiino riisui aurinkolasinsa, jotka suojasivat hänen herkkää näköään, ja tunki ne povitaskuunsa. Hän loi viimeisen katseen veljeensä, jonka huulilla kareili pieni hymy hänen kuunnellessaan innokkaan italialaisen höpötystä.

Gilbert huokaisi helpotuksesta päästessään ravintolan himmeään valotukseen. Ravintolan puolella puhe oli hiljaisempaa ja hillitympää, musiikki kaunista pianomusiikkia ja huone oli täynnä vanhoja rikollisen maailman konnia rupattelemassa toisilleen niin bisneksestä kuin huvista. Gilbert huomasi isoisänsä istumassa yksin muhkeassa nojatuolissa, tuijotellen mietteliäästi edessään lepattavaa kynttilänvaloa. Gilbert ei ollut kuitenkaan tullut ravintolan puolelle etsimään isoisäänsä, vaan hänellä oli muuta mielessään. Niinpä hän pälyili ympärilleen, kunnes löysi etsimänsä. Tätä hän oli odottanut koko illan ja päivän.

Hän käveli itsevarmasti kohti kohdettaan, tyytyväinen hymy huulillaan. Hän sukaisi valkeita hiuksiaan siistimmin ja suoristi ryhtinsä.  
"Gil, täällähän sinä!"  
Gilbert huokaisi pettyneenä kuullessaan espanjalaisystävänsä pirteän äänen, mutta kääntyi silti ympäri leveä virne huulillaan.  
"Toni, miksi et ole suojelemassa italialaista ystävääsi?" Hän ivaili ystävälliseen sävyyn. Antonio naurahti hieman ja rapsutti kiusaantuneesti niskaansa.  
"Lovi oli hieman äkäisellä tuulella, joten hän karkasi ottamaan happea", Antonio selitti.  
"Ja sinä päästit hänet menemään?" Gilbert kysyi epäuskoisesti. Antonio oli yleensä hieman suojelevainen nuoren italialaisen suhteen, peläten tämän joutuvan rikollisten ja perverssien käsiin. Oli epätavallista, että hän oli antanut Lovinon mennä itsekseen rauhoittumaan.  
"No, miksipä ei tällä kertaa. Hän tulee kyllä pian takaisin", Antonio vakuutteli. Gilbert näki kuitenkin huolen tämän vihreiden silmien syvyyksissä.  
"En luottaisi siihen kakaraan hetkeäkään, ei hän osaa pitää itsestään huolta. Minä en sitten suostu kostamaan sen vittupään kuoleman puolesta."  
"Kyllä Antonio tuntee Lovinon, älä huoli Gillie", Francis ilmaantui Gilbertin selän takaa omahyväinen hymy kasvoillaan. Gilbert mulkaisi ranskalaista. Eivätkö hänen ystävänsä keksineet yhtään parempaa aikaa keskustella?  
"Niin, Gilbert. Luottaisit minuun", Antonio murahti ja tuijotti Gilbertiä mustunut katse silmissään. Francis tiesi molempien miesten olevan itsepäisiä jääriä, joten hän katsoi parhaaksi vaihtaa aihetta. Gilbert ja Antonio olivat molemmat intohimoisia tappelijoita, ja Francis oli joutunut liian monta kertaa todistamaan heidän välisiä otteluitaan.  
"Hmm, Gilbert, miksi näytät niin pettyneeltä meidän seurassamme? Oliko sinulla parempia suunnitelmia?"  
Välillä Gilbert vihasi parhaita ystäviään, Antonion jääräpäisyyttä ja Francisin kirottua tarkkasilmäisyyttä. Hän loi ärtyneen katseen ranskalaismieheen, jonka siniset silmät välkkyivät ilkikurisesti, eikä vastannut mitään. Albiinon haluttomuus vastata vain lisäsi Francisin uteliaisuutta.  
"Kuka on tämä onneton sielu, joka on joutunut sinun silmätikuksesi?" Francis kiusoitteli, mutta Gilbertiä ei naurattanut.  
"Niin, Gil. Kuka hän on?" Antonio liittyi mukaan Francisin juoneen. Hän oli vielä hiukan katkera Gilbertin aikaisemmasta hiillostuksesta, mutta tunsi raivonsa laantuvan uteliaisuuden takia. Antonio oli tunnettu tulisuudestaan, mutta hän ei onneksi ollut kovinkaan pitkävihainen ja antoi nopeasti anteeksi.  
"Äsh, mistä te saatte näitä juttuja päähänne?" Gilbert tyytyi tuhahtamaan, koittaen virnuillen peittää kiinnijäämistään. Hän yritti pälyillä kohdettaan, jota ei kuitenkaan näkynyt enää.

….

Francis jäi viimeisten joukkoon kasinolle. Italialaiset olivat poistuneet aikoja sitten Antonion ja saksalaisten kera, eikä kasinolla norkunut enää kuin muutama humalainen ja osa vanhimmista rikollispomoista. Kasinon tunnelma oli yhtä alhainen kuin Francisin mieliala, jota ajatus kotona odottavasta kylmästä ja yksinäinestä sängystä ei nostanut. Francis huokaisi, tuijottaen viinilasinsa pohjaa. Hän oli työskennellyt muutaman vuoden ajan Aldrich Beilschmidtille, hoitaen sekalaisia tehtäviä. Hän oli kiitollinen tälle asemastaan ja ansaitsemistaan tuloista, luonnollisesti, mutta aika ajoin hän antoi itsensä muistella hartaasti rikollisuransa alkutaipaletta ja teinivuosiensa rikoskumppania Arthuria.

_"Arthur, oletko varma tästä?"  
"Näytänkö minä typerykseltä? Totta kai olen varma tästä."  
Kaksi nuorta teinipoikaa kuiskivat toisilleen kaupungin yössä korukauppa Margalitan edessä. Kello läheni aamuneljää, ja kaupunki tuntui olevan kohmeisessa unessa. Toinen pojista tiirikoi keskittyneesti ovea kieli keskellä suuta. Pojan vieressä seisoi toinen poika hermostuneen oloisena, vaihtaen painoaan jalalta toiselle. Hetken kuluttua oven lukko naksahti ja ovea tiirikoinut poika hymähti voitonriemuisesti.  
"Mitä minä sanoin, Frannie?"  
Frannieksi kutsuttu poika hymähti ja veti mustat hansikkaat käteensä. Hän ja toinen poika loivat toisiinsa pitkän katseen ja hymyilivät ylpeinä itsestään. Heidän ensimmäinen murtonsa.  
"Olit oikeassa, epäilin sinua turhaan", Francis totesi ja sipaisi hellästi ystävänsä kättä, katsellen ihastellen helmiä ja jalokiviä samettipedeillään.  
"Niin tasan tarkkaan epäilitkin, sammakko", Arthur tuhahti tuohtuneena, mutta vastasi eleeseen samalla hellyydellä._

Francis tunsi katkeransuloisen nostalgian valtaavan itsensä ja pyöräytti vaistomaisesti sormessaan komeilevaa helmisormusta. Liian monina iltoina vastaavanlaiset muistot valtasivat hänen mielensä, muistuttaen menetetystä ajasta. Vaikka hänellä oli nyt kaikki tarvitsemansa, oma asunto ja rahaa, niin aina välillä hän toivoi pystyvänsä palaamaan ajassa taaksepäin. Takaisin niihin huurteisiin öihin, kun hän ja englantilaispoika istuivat sen erään huoltoaseman katolla, pohtien tulevaa halvat viinipullot käsissään, haaveillen rikkauksista. Kaksi poikaa kaupungin huonoista osista, tavoitellen parempaa elämää. Tavoitellen luksusta ja ylellisyyttä, joka oli heille niin vierasta.

Hän havahtui muistelmistaan kasinon vartija tökkäistessä häntä olkapäähän.  
"Aika lähteä kotiin?"  
"Anteeksi, en huomannut ajan kulkua", Francis selitti ja työnsi viinilasinsa syrjään. Niin, aika lähteä kotiin.  
Ulkoilman raikkaus tuntui epätodelliselta hänen lievässä humalatilassaan. Kylmä tuuli riepoitteli hänen vaaleita kiharoitaan ja viileä ilma tuntui selkäpiissä asti. Kaupungin unisuus toi kipeitä muistoja hänen mieleensä. Sellaisia muistoja, jotka hän halusi työntää pois mielestään.

Hän hapuili avaintaan taskustaan ja käänsi vapisevin käsin avainta lukossa. Häntä odottava asunto oli ylellinen, mutta tyhjä. Kun Francis kaatui sänkyynsä, mieli täynnä kipeitä muistoja, joita hallitsivat myrkynvihreät silmät, hän antoi muistojen jälleen kerran vallata itsensä ja kyynelten valua poskiaan pitkin. Mitä iloa ylellisyydestä oli, jos sitä ei pystynyt jakamaan kenenkään kanssa?


	3. Luku 3

Piip, piip, piip.

Mathias Andersen huokaisi raskaasti kuullessaan puhelimensa soivan taskussaan. Tyypillistä, ettei Aldrich Beilschmidt antanut hänen levätä edes sunnuntaisin. Vanhalla miehellä oli otsaa soittaa hänelle sunnuntaisin, mutta Mathias olisi voinut vaikka lyödä vetoa, että pienten italialaisten annettiin pitää "uskonnollinen" vapaapäivänsä. Puhelimen ruudulla ei kuitenkaan vilkkunut Aldrichin numero, vaan tämän pojanpojan Gilbertin. Soittajalla ei kuitenkaan ollut väliä, sillä Mathias tiesi, että aina Beilschmidtin soittaessa oli varauduttava töihin. Mathias oli ahkera mies, mutta kaikella oli rajansa. Hän oli viimeiset pari viikkoa raatanut partnerinsa Sigurdin kanssa enemmän kuin tarpeeksi.

"Gilbert, nyt on sunnuntai. Anna miehelle yksi lepopäivä viikkoon", Mathias vastasi epätoivoisesti puhelimeen. Linjan toisesta päästä kuului vain ilkikurista naurua. Gilbertiltä ei yllättäen sympatiaa herunut.

"Lepopäivä ja lepopäivä, pyh. Voiko sitä lepopäiväksi kutsua, kun kittaat kaljaa kotona ja panet sitä sievää norjalaistasi?"

"Ole onnellinen, ettei Sigurd ole kuulemassa", Mathias naurahti. Niin, ei hänen suunnitelmansa poikenneet paljoakaan Gilbertin povaamista, mutta sitä hän ei ollut myöntämässä.

"Tsh. Minua eivät sorjat norjalaiset kaada."

"Ei edes hullu norjalainen, joka on koulutettu myrkyttäjä?"

Gilbert hiljeni puhelimen päässä. Mathias ei voinut kuin virnistää, mutta hänen virneensä loppui lyhyeen.

"Niin, minulla olisi teille pieni homma. Pitäisi siivota pari petturia kuvioista."

"Missä ja milloin?"

"Kello 23:00 kasinolla. Muutama Antonion entinen tuttava latinokartelleista on ruvennut hankalaksi, tiedäthän, he vaativat oikeuksia ja muita turhuuksia. Olisin oikeasti laittanut Antonion hoitamaan homman, mutta häntä ei löydy mistään", Gilbert selitti. Selittelyt eivät kohentaneet Mathiaksen mielialaa.

"Me tulemme. Sinä saat sitten tarjota minulle kaljan tai pari", Mathias lupasi hieman happamin mielin. Oliko liikaa vaadittu, että hän saisi yhden vapaan päivän Sigurdin kanssa? Emil oli vihdoin pois kotoa, ja Mathiaksen oli myönnettävä, että niin paljon kuin hän poikaa rakastikin, niin pieni vapaa tämän murjottamisesta teki hyvää. Mathias ja Sigurd olivat joutuneet nuorella iällä ottamaan vastuun Sigurdin pikkuveljestä Emilistä.

"Ja, ja", Gilbert vastasi hyväntuulisesti ja sammutti puhelun. Mathias laski puhelimen kädestään ja asetti tupakan huuliensa väliin.

"Missä ja milloin?"

Mathias kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi ovella seisovaa Sigurdia. Mathias tunsi huonon mielialansa kohentuvan nopeasti katsellessaan Sigurdin eleganttia tapaa liikuttaa kalpeita sormiaan ja kohdatessaan tummansinisten silmien hukuttavan katseen. Sigurdin silmät olivat aina olleet kiehtovat Mathiaksen mielestä.

"23:00 kasinolla, jotain latinoita."

"Jaaha", Sigurd vastasi ja kaatoi kahvia mukiinsa.

—-—-

Gilbert tunki puhelimen taskuunsa. Hän vihasi sunnuntaipäiviä. Sunnuntaisin ei koskaan tapahtunut mitään ja kaikkialla oli hiljaisempaa. Hiljaisuus ja Gilbert eivät olleet sopiva yhdistelmä. Hän tunsi olonsa levottomaksi hiljaisessa talossa. Hänen isoisänsä lepäsi huoneessaan, varmaan tehden joitain kirottuja sudokuja. Hänen isoisänsä oli kylläkin jo vanha mies, mutta Ludwig sen sijaan ei ollut. Se ei silti estänyt Ludwigia lukittautumasta huoneeseensa ja upottautumasta paperitöihinsä. Edes Antoniota ei näkynyt missään, vaikka espanjalainen vietti hyvin usein aikaa heidän residenssissään. Gilbertin oli pakko saada jotain liikettä huusholliin, ja hän tiesi siihen juuri sopivan keinon.

Kop, kop, kop. Gilbert koputti jämäkästi oveen, odottaen pelastavan enkelinsä avaavan oven.

"Ve, Gilbert?

Gilbert tuijotti virnistäen edessään seisovaa italialaista. Felin hiukset olivat suloisesti pörrössä, mutta hän oli silti pukeutunut tapansa mukaan tyylikkäästi ja täyttänyt sormensa painavilla kultaisilla sormuksilla.

"Feli, mitä sanoisit pienelle hauskanpidolle?" Gilbert ehdotti. Ilmapäisyydestään huolimatta Feliciano taisi nähdä hänen viattoman kysymyksensä taakse piilotetun aikeen ja katsoi Gilbertiä hieman huolestuneena.

"Mutta Gilbert, nyt on sunnuntai", hän kuiskasi kauhistuneena, suuret ruskeat silmät ymmyrkäisinä.

"Feli, tiedät itsekin, että sunnuntain pyhittäminen Jumalalle ei hyvitä syntejäsi. Se, että makaat sunnuntain sängyssä tuo risti kaulassasi ei muuta sitä faktaa, että vietät suurimman osan viikostasi kitaten alkoholia ja tanssien rivosti kasinolla", Gilbert tuhahti kärsimättömänä. Feli naurahti hieman hänen sanoilleen ja kohautti olkiaan. Feli ei jaksanut väittää vastaan, Gilbert oli kuitenkin oikeassa. Sitä paitsi, jos oli myönnettävä, niin hiljaisessa talossa lojuminen oli erittäin pitkäveteistä. Lovino mökötti huoneessaan, eikä Antoniostakaan ollut kuulunut mitään koko päivänä.

"Mitä sinulla on mielessä?" Feli kysyi uteliaana.

"Mitä sanoisit pieneen leipomishetkeen?" Gilbert ehdotti veitikkamainen hymy huulillaan.

Gilbert katseli myhäillen ympärilleen. Feli rakasti ruoanlaittoa ja olikin loistava kokki, mutta siistin työympäristön pitäminen ei kuulunut italialaisen toimintatapaan. Keittiössä vallitsi kaaos: pöytien ja kaappien pinnat olivat jauhossa ja maitopurkki sisältöineen lojui lattialla. Gilbert tunsi värisevänsä odotuksen suloisesta tunteesta. Hän paloi halusta nähdä Ludwigin kävelevän myllättyyn keittiöön keskelle kaaosta ja koittavan peitellä hermoromahdustaan, sillä eihän Ludwig haluaisi huutaa herttaiselle Felicianolle. Gilbert oli huomannut pikkuveljensä vaivaantuneisuuden Felicianon lähellä, ja oli päättänyt loistavana isoveljenä hyödyntää Ludwigin heikkoutta.

"Feli, miksei sinulla ole päällä nahkahousujasi? Ludwig pitää niistä erittäin paljon, voisimme yllättä hänet."

Feliciano näytti tajuavan Gilbertin vihjauksen (yllättävää, Gilbertin täytyi myöntää) ja hymyili kujeellisesti. Feliciano ei todellakaan ollut niin viaton, miltä hän päälle päin näytti.

Ludwig tunsi päänsä särkevän kaikesta tehdystä työstä. Hän oli raatanut paperitöiden parissa aamusta asti. Hänellä oli vielä muutama paperi täyttämättä, mutta tykyttävä päänsärky ohimossa pakotti hänet keskeyttämään työnsä hetkeksi. Ehkä kahvi ja muutama tabletti auttaisivat päänsärkyyn, hän pohti. Hän työnsi paperit syrjään ja päätti lähteä keittiöön hakemaan helpotusta oloonsa. Hän voisi samalla etsiä käsiinsä Antonion, sillä hänellä oli tälle asiaa latinokartellien hallinnasta.

Näky, joka Ludwigia kohtasi keittiössä, oli kauhistuttava. Seinillä oli jauhoja, keittiötasojen pinnat olivat läikikkäitä ja tahmeita, lattialla oli yksi rikkoontunut kananmuna ja kaiken sotkun ja kaaoksen keskellä seisoi Feliciano tiukoissa nahkahousuissaan, nojaten suloisesti hymyillen jääkaappiin. Ludwigilla meni enemmän kuin muutama minuutti, kun hän koitti ottaa selvää edessään vallitsevasta skenaariosta. Järkyttyneisyydessään hän ei saanut sanaakaan suustaan, vaan katsoi vain Feliä kauhistuneena.

"Ve, Luddy, minä hieman leivoin", Feli kihersi. "Luddy" tunsi punan nousevan poskilleen katsellessaan nuorta italialaista tuijottaessaan tätä silmästä silmään. Tiukat nahkahousut Felin yllä eivät yhtään helpottaneet tilannetta, pikemminkin pahensivat.

"Luddy, et kai ole vihainen?" Feliciano kysyi suu surullisesti mutrussa ja loi katuvan katseen saksalaiseen. Ludwig ei tosin nähnyt italialaisen teeskennellyn viattomuuden läpi, mutta Gilbert sen sijaan tunsi ylpeyden pörräävän rinnassaan. Kuka olisikaan uskonut Felicianon paljastuvan näin pirulliseksi? Ludwig-parka ei saanut vieläkään sanaa suustaan.

"Luddyy", Feli mankui ja lähestyi Ludwigia keinuttaen lanteitaan pahaenteisesti. Ludwigin oli nielaistava raskaasti saadakseen säädyttömät ajatukset pois mielestään.

"Minun piti tulla vain keittämään kahvia", Ludwig selitti ja teki nopean täyskäännöksen päästäkseen Felicianoa karkuun. Hän kuitenkin kompastui lattialla lojuvaan jakkaraan ja huomasi pian katselevansa lattian laatoitusta hieman lähempää.

"Ludwig, mitä sieltä lattiasta löytyy?" kuului ivallinen ääni hänen vierestään. Katsellessaan koppavasti virnuilevaa isoveljeään Ludwig ymmärsi asian laidan ja oikean syyllisen sotkun takana. Gilbert oli hyödyntänyt Felicianon säätämistä sairaissa suunnitelmissaan.

"Luddy, tarvitsetko apua?" Feli kysyi ja ojensi kätensä auttaakseen Ludwigia. Hän kuitenkin liukastui märällä lattialla ja tömähti suoraan saksalaisen rinnan päälle makaamaan. Gilbertin vahingoniloisen naurun keskeytti oven avautuminen ja kauhistunut henkäisy.

Ovella seisoi itse Aldrich Beilschmidt, vieressään heille kaikille tuttu unkarilainen nainen. Aldrichin haukansilmät tiirailivat pettyneesti kolmea nuorta miestä ja keittiössä vallitsevaa kammottavaa sotkua.

"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?" hän kysyi terävästi. Erszi hänen takanaan koitti pidätellä hymyään ja virnisti hampaat välkkyen Gilbertille. Gilbert pyörättti silmiään ja virnisti takaisin. Hän ei ollut nähnyt unkarilaista ystäväänsä aikoihin, hän oli jo hieman kaivannut tätä hullua akkaa.

"Gilbert, mitä täällä on tapahtunut?" Aldrich kivahti, kun hänen edelliseen kysymykseensä ei vastattu. Sotkun keskellä seisova Gilbert katsahti nopeasti lattialla makaavia Ludwigia ja Felicianoa ja kohautti olkiaan.

"Feli vähän leipoi", hän sanoi virne vieläkin huulillaan. Hän näki suonen isoisänsä otsassa ja tämän hermostuneisuudesta punehtavat posket. Erzsi kikatteli hänen takanaan ja katseli uteliaana Ludwigia ja Felicianoa.

"Mikä siinä on, että kun tästä talosta poistuu muutamaksi tunniksi ja tulee takaisin VIERAAN kanssa, niin te olette jo tuhonneet puolet asunnosta?" Aldrich sanoi jämäkällä äänellään. Gilbert mutisi huuliensa välistä, että keittiö ei kyllä kata puolta talosta, mutta Aldrich käski tämän sulkea suunsa.

"Ludwig, olen erittäin pettynyt sinuun. Gilbertiltä ja Felicianolta vielä ymmärrän tällaisen järjettömän käytöksen, mutta en odottanut sinulta tätä."

Ludwigin posket muuttuivat hetki hetkeltä punaisemmiksi. Hän oli vastaamassa, mutta Aldrich keskeytti hänet käden heilautuksella.

"En halua kuulla selityksiä. Haluaisiko joku kertoa missä Antonio on?" hän vaati. Ennen kuin Gilbert kerkesi ilmaisemaan tietämättömyytensä asiasta, ulkoa kuului kova tömähdys. Kummastunut Aldrich lähti ulos etsimään äänen lähdettä, perässään Erzsi, Gilbert, Ludwig ja Feli.

"Jumalauta, Antonio, saatanan mämmikäpälä", aivan liian tutun italialaisen ääni sadatteli.

"Lovi, Lovi, miten tämä on minun vikani?"

"No, no, sinä työnsit minua aivan selvästi!"

"Täh, miksi haluaisin työntää sinut ikkunasta alas?"

"Haluaisin kuulla myös vastauksen tähän", Aldrich keskeytti kahden miehen porinan ja katsoi puolipukeisia miehiä terävästi kulmiensa alta.

"Tämä ei ole sitä, miltä näyttää", Lovino kiirehti huutamaan espanjalaismiehen päältä.

"Lovi, mitä te teitte?" Feli kysyi (teeskennellyn) viattomasti ja virnisti naama punaisena jupisevalle kaksoisveljelleen. Lovino loi ilkeän katseen veljeensä ja mutisi jotain italiaksi, epäilemättä jotain kamalaa. Aldrich köhäisi ja Lovino nosti katseensa maasta.

"Katselimme ohi kulkevia ihmisiä, eikö se nyt ole selvää?" Lovino tuhahti ja nousi pois Antonion päältä, vältellen Aldrichin katsetta. Hänen rintansa ja kaulansa oli täynnä tummia mustelmia ja hänen sepaluksensa oli auki.

"Lovi, sin.."", Antonio aloitti, mutta Lovino keskeytti tämän raivolla.

"Ei, Antonio, ei! Ole kerrankin vain turpa kiinni", hän kivahti ja lähti savu korvista sauhuten sisälle, paiskaten oven perässään.

"Olisin vain sanonut, että sinulla on sepalus auki", Antonio mutisi hieraisten niskaansa, mutta italialainen oli jo kadonnnut paikalta.

Aldrich loi tumman katseen Antonioon ja lähti Lovinon perässä sisälle. Oli vain ajan kysymys, että milloin hän kuolisi sydänkohtaukseen näiden tohveloiden takia.


	4. Luku 4

"Alfred, onko niin mahdotonta olla hetki hipihiljaa ja pitää se suuri suusi tukossa?"

"Enhän minä edes huuda!"

Matthew Williams huokaisi syvään ja jatkoi sarjansa katsomista, koittaen uppoutua ranskankielisen puheensorinaan ja pysyä jälleen välinpitämättömänä huoltajansa ja veljensä kiistasta. Edes hänen rakas toinen äidinkielensä ranska soljuvine virkkeineen ei kuitenkaan auttanut tässä kaaoksessa. Alfred oli tavalliseen tapaansa saanut Arthurin repimään pelihousunsa pitämällä jumalatonta mekkalaa pelatessaan videopelejään. Matthew ymmärsi hyvin huoltajansa hermojen olevan kireällä Alfredin kanssa, etenkin kun Arthur oli viime aikoina ollut normaaliakin alttiimpi räjähtämään. Matthew oli ymmärtänyt antaa tälle tilaa ja olematta kyselemättä turhia, sekä pysyttelemään mahdollisimman huomaamattomana. Alfred ei kuitenkaan ollut yhtä hienosäädetty tulkitsemaan muiden tunteita, ja nuori amerikkalainen sai vain savun sauhuamaan kovempaa Arthurin korvista.

"Olenko koskaan maininnut sinun olevan käsittämättömän kiittämätön ja julkea? Minä annan sinun loisia ilmaiseksi omassa asunnossani vaatimatta sinulta yhtään mitään, etkä sinä voi kunnioittaa minua senkään vertaa, että pitäisit turpasi kiinni minun työskennellessäni", Arthur meuhkasi ja tuijotti sohvalla löhöilevää Alfredia tulenkatkuisesti.

"Mutta, Artie, minä en edelleenkään pitänyt meteliä! Oletko varma, ettei kaikki se viski mitä juot, vaikuta kuuloosi"

Britin silmät kapenivat pahaenteisesti ja tämän naama punoitti helakkana kaikesta pidätellystä raivosta, kun tämä viskasi Alfredia painavalla kirjalla.

"Artie, tuo sattui!"

Arthur ei kuitenkaan enää kuullut Alfredin valitusta, vaan paineli ovet paukkuen työhuoneeseensa. Matthew katsahti kaksoisveljeään kasvoillaan ilmiselvä kyllästyneisyys, mutta Alfred ei huomannut veljensä moittivaa katsetta, vaan pudisteli päätään pöllämystyneenä ja pisti isot kuulokkeet takaisin korviinsa.

"Ai mitäkö tapahtui? Ei mitään kummallista. Vanha Artie vain meuhkasi jotain perinteiseen tyyliinsä", Alfred naureskeli kovaan ääneen kuulokkeisiinsa ja avasi kokistölkin. Matthewa irvisti kuullessaan kokistölkin sihahtavan uhkaavasti ja käänsi vaistonomaisesti katseensa Arthurin työhuoneen mahonkiseen oveen. Ovi pysyi kuitenkin visusti kiinni, huolimatta oven takaa kuuluvasta äkäisestä jupinasta. Matthew huokaisi helpotuksesta ja päätti taas keskittyä sarjansa katsomiseen, ignooraten veljensä mölinän ja Arthurin sadattelun taustalla.

Arthur kihisi raivosta. Hän tiesi, ettei töistä tulisi nyt mitään. Hän työnsi irvistäen paperit kirjanpitoa koskien syrjään. Hän hamusi kaappinsa kätköistä pullon viskiä käsiinsä.

Muu ei olisi auttanut hänen päässään tykyttävään pirulliseen päänsärkyyn, joka johtui varmasti hänen kiittämättömän kasvattinsa hävyttömästä elakoimisesta.

Arthur nousi himmentämään valoja, mutta tajusi pian, että valojen himmentäminen ei auttanut hänen järkyttävään olonsa. Onneksi hänellä oli jotain vahvempaa juurikin tähän tarkoitukseen, kunhan hän vain muistaisi mihin oli nämä kullanarvoiset apurinsa piilottanut. Hetken hän availi työpöytänsä laatikoita etsien parhaita ystäviään. Kaivaessaan kohdettaan hänen kätensä osui myös johonkin muuhun. Arthur kurtisti kulmiaan, hän ei muistanut piilottaneensa yhtään valokuvaa mihinkään. Hitto, eihän hänellä edes ollut valokuvia. Mistä kaduilla kasvanut näpistelyillään rikollisen uransa aloittanut rutiköyhä poika olisi edes ottanut valokuvia?

Valokuvassa ei kuitenkaan ollut Arthur itse. Vaaleat laineet ja siniset tähtisilmät eivät kuuluneet hänelle, eikä myöskään hellä hymy henkilön kasvoilla. Niin, kuvassa oli Francis. Kuinka kauan siitä olikaan, kun Arthur oli nähnyt kyseisen maanvaivan? Kuinka kauan oli siitä, kun Arthur oli hivellyt tämän… Ei, nämä olivat muistoja, joita hän ei halunnut enää muistaa. Muistoja, joita hän oli tunkenut pois mielestään turkasen monen vuoden ajan. Hän työnsi kuvan syrjään, varoen kuitenkin ryttäämästä tai repimästä sitä. Poissa silmistä, poissa mielestä. Mutta kun ei.

Arthur unohti nopeasti pillereidensä etsimisen. Ihan sama, hän soittaisi Sadikille myöhemmin ja pyytäisi hankkimaan lisää. Viski saisi luvan auttaa tähän sydämentykytykseen ja päänsärkyyn. Arthur oli varma, että hän kuolisi sydänkohtaukseen tai korkeaan verenpaineeseen ennen kuin pääsisi pois tästä kuppaisesta kaupungista. Hän ei todellakaan tahtonut viettää elämäänsä jumissa kyseisessä loukussa. Niin kauan kuin hän muisti, hän oli kaivannut jonnekin muualle saastaisilta kaduilta ja korruption mädättämästä yhteiskunnasta. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut lähteä nyt, sillä hänellä oli vastuullaan Alfred ja Matthew. Matthew oli velvollisuudentuntoinen ja ahkera, eikä Arthurilla ollut epäilystäkään, ettei poika selviytyisi parempaan elämään kuin mitä Arthur pystyi hänelle nyt tarjoamaan. Alfredista Arthur oli huolissaan. Tuo poika, jonka ääni oli vielä kovempi kuin tämän pää, joutuisi nopeasti vaikeuksiin joutuessaan yksin kaduille.

Arthur oli itse kasvanut kaduilla, hän tiesi millaista taistelua kyseinen elämä oli. Hän oli päättäväisesti ja nopeasti noussut korkeaan asemaan nuorella iällä, aloittaen tavanomaisista näpistyksistä ja ryöstöistä. Hän oli hankkinut itselleen kusipään maineen hyvin nopeasti rikollispiireissä suorasanaisuudellaan ja suolaisella kyynisyydellään, sekä häikäilemättömyydellään. Hän sopi tähän elämäntyyliin paremmin kuin hyvin, mutta ehkä hän kaipasi jotain muuta ja jonnekin muualle, jonkun muun kanssa. Karkoittaakseen katkerat mietteet päästään, hän korkkasi viskipullon ja otti huikan suoraan suusta. Hänellä oli paljon, mitä unohtaa.


End file.
